


The Last Day

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm so sorry Rey, Killer Kylo Ren, Main Character Death, Mild Smut, Modern AU, One Shot, Where the wild roses grow, serial killer Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: Inspired by; Where the Wild Roses Grow by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds feat. Kylie Minogue





	The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/gifts).



> This one is for you love! <3 Much love and Merry Christmas!
> 
> She introduced me to the song and I quickly became obsessed (for obvious reasons)! The man's voice is pure gold and the song is dark and beautiful! She told me months ago to write a fic inspired by it and I finally got around to it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3

 

****

 

**The First Day**

\--

Ben watches the potential conquests enter the bar. He decides to keep tabs on two. One with long brunette hair and glasses; the other with red hair and freckles. Both are beautiful, both will do. Either will cure his ailment, take the edge off and allow him the sweet release he craves. He drinks from the beer bottle and periodically glances at both women. One is with friends; the other is alone. It will be easier to take her. Make her fall for his charm. He finishes the last of the drink, slides it to the barkeep then goes to order another along with whatever the red-head is drinking when the door to the bar is opened. He turns toward the annoying jingle of a bell and is greeted by a group of women. Four to be exact. 

But only one catches his attention. The last one to enter the bar. Brunette hair, tanned skin with freckles dancing across her face. She’s wearing a black blouse with red flowers scattered across the fabric, along with dark jeans and flats. She’s beautiful, the most beautiful women Ben had ever seen. Well sculpted face, deep eyes and a pair of seemingly soft kissable lips. Ben cannot help but watch as she walks and he can faintly smell her perfume as she passes. Sweet and sensual... his. She could be his. She follows the other three women to a booth; they sit and wait to be served. 

Ben licks his lips with anticipation and watches as the woman moves her hair from the front of her shoulder to the back. She’s at the bar now, ordering frilly drinks for the table. He moves a stool over and she glances at him through her long dark lashes. He gives her a smile and her lips turn upwards as he does. As the drinks are set in front of her, she turns to him and winks. She saunters away and he lets out a ragged breath. She’s the one. 

A pretty rose... waiting to be plucked...

\--

Rey lets the man, who’s name she now knows is Ben, push her against the door. She moans as he kisses down her neck and stares off into her small apartment. She doesn’t do this, she’s not this kind of girl. But... he’s so handsome and charming. She... had to. Something deep inside her melted as he stared into her eyes and she knew he was the one. She shivers as his tongue runs down the vein in her neck and she leans back. She starts kissing his eye lids, cheeks and lips.

“Bedroom.” he growls. She points without a care and he carries her in the direction she pointed. She feels her sheets underneath her and whimpers as he lets go of her. She opens her eyes to see him undressing and her breath catches in her throat. The man is... other worldly. So tall and broad, wavy raven hair and plush lips. How can a man like this want her? She’s nothing special, normal. He throws his shirt to the side and Rey bites her lip. She’s frozen...

He looks down at her and smiles as he leans over and begins to unbutton her blouse. He keeps eye contact as each button is undone. Her bra is the next thing to go and as the cold air of her room hits her, she covers herself. He clicks his tongue as her hands go over her breasts and he puts them to her side. 

“Don’t be shy.” he whispers. “You’re beautiful.” she keeps her arms where he laid them on the bed and he gently kisses her lips. “I’m here...” He goes downward and slips his thumbs into the band of her pants and underwear. He quickly pulls them down her legs and she presses her legs together. He climbs over her and pushes her legs apart with his own. He lays his head to her chest and kisses in between her breasts. 

“I’ve... I’ve never...” he looks up and simply smiles. 

“It’s alright petal. I’ll be good to you.” and he kisses down her abdomen. She watches as his head lowers and she gulps. She’s... heard of this... seen it online but... now that she’s in this moment, it feels foreign. A moan escapes her throat as his tongue begins to run down her lips and her nails dig into the sheets. This shouldn’t feel this good... not so soon...

His tongue dips in between her folds and comes in contact with her clit. She gasps as it runs up and down and side to side. She lets her hands tangle in his dark hair and she shuts her eyes tightly. She can feel something inside her begin to feel like molten lava and all she wants is for him to continue. She needs him to continue. Her breath catches in her throat as he gently nips at her clit and her legs stiffen. Her hips begin to raise to the rhythm of his tongue and soon the feeling between her legs is too much. Her breath begins to come out in pants and whimpers. Her fingers are pulling on his hair but she can’t even think of what he’s feeling. She pushes his head downward and he flattens his tongue. She cries out as her orgasm rips through her and squirms underneath him. 

She lets go of his hair and her hands drop back to her sides. She lays there spent and barley notices his kissing her face. She opens her eyes and watches as he leans upward a bit and puts a hand to her face. It runs underneath her eye and she looks to his fingers. They're wet. She puts one hand to her eye and realizes she’s crying. She looks into his eyes and goes to speak, but he puts a finger to her lips. He shakes his head and smiles down at her. She smiles back, puts her arms around his neck and pulls him close. 

\--

**The Second Day**

\--

Ben taps his foot as he hears Rey call out to him from behind the apartment door. He looks down at the red rose in-between his fingers and sighs. He went down to the river and picked on for her before he came back. He left early in the morning before she woke and decided to come back. One more day with her before the end. That’s what he wants. 

The door opens and her sees her standing before him in a long pajama shirt and slippers. 

“Oh.” He holds up the flower and smiles. 

“I’m sorry I left but...” he trails off. She looks at the flower and steps to the side. He walks in and listens as she closes and locks the door behind him. He turns to her and hands her the rose. She takes it in hand and sniffs it before smiling up at him.

“Thank you.” she whispers. “It’s beautiful.” she walks away from him and he watches as she goes to her bedroom. He follows behind her and watches as she puts the rose in a glass of water by the window. She turns back to him and crosses her arms. He takes a step forward and sighs. 

“I should have said I was leaving, I’m sorry.” she shakes her head. 

“No... I... I didn’t think... last night...”

“I don’t do that every night... or any night.” he lies. “It was... out of character but... I feel drawn to you Rey.” he takes another step forward and puts his hand to her cheek. He runs his thumb across her soft skin and smiles. “Forgive me?” She looks up at him and gently smiles back. 

“Okay... I forgive you.” he leans down and kisses her lips before putting his other hand to her face as well. He kisses her with more force and turns her around so she’s in front of the bed. He lays her down and stands over her. She smiles again and he lays over the top of her. “Do you like roses?” he asks. 

“Yes...”

“They grow down by the river. It’s beautiful this time of year.”

“Is it? I’ve never been.”

“I’ll have to take you. Maybe... a date?” she bites her lip and giggles. 

“You want to take me out?” she asks. 

“I do.”

“To see the roses?”

“Will you follow me?” he asks. “If I take you?”

“...yes. I will.” he kisses her lips again and sighs. 

“I knew you would...”

\--

Rey lays her head on Ben’s chest and watches as the run sets. They’ve spent most of the day in bed... almost intertwined. She runs her fingers over his skin and shuts her eyes. It seems like she’s known him for years, not hours. She never had a boyfriend, well outside of the high school ones that never went anywhere. Perhaps they were meant to meet. Maybe this is her destiny. He seems kind... and genuine. She feels his arm tighten around her and she giggles as he tickles her side. She tries to squirm away but he pulls her close. 

“No, no you’re not getting away.” he says. He magically gets on top of her and pins her to the sheets. “But... you don’t really want to go? Do you?” he asks. She shakes her head. 

“...no.” he leans down, captures her lips with his then begins to kiss down her neck until he gets to her breasts. He lays his chin down and looks into her eyes. “What?” she asks. 

“Nothing... just admiring the view.” she blushes and he gets up onto his forearms. 

“Condom?” she asks. He nods his head and reaches over to the bedside table. He rips open the packet, slips the rubber on and gets back into position. She smiles up at him and he glides into her with ease. She’s used to his girth now. It seems like all they’ve done is have sex. And... that’s how she likes it. He’s attentive and very well endowed. She’s sure she’s going to feel him for days and she bites her lip at the thought. She can finally talk about this kind of thing with Rose and the others. She won’t be the odd woman out anymore. She won’t be the sweet virgin they all know her to be. She’s a new woman, all thanks to Ben...

\--

**The Last Day**

\--

Ben keeps Rey’s hand in his as they walk along the path. He knows the way by heart. How to get to the roses, where... she’ll lay peacefully. They talk about many things as they walk. About where he went to high school and what his parents do for a living. What orphanage she grew up in and what her favorite food is. She’s getting to know him and it saddens his heart to a degree. She believes this will blossom into something, she’s wrong. This is all going to end, in a matter of minutes. 

He watches as the red dress flows slightly in the breeze and sighs. She picked the correct color... his favorite color. Of the roses... of passion... of blood. She smiles up at him and he leads her along the trail until the bushes come into sight. She lets go of his hand and hurries along to the flowers. He mentally takes a picture of her holding her hand out as she smells the wild roses. She’s the definition of beauty... pure and perfect. He would have liked to keep her pure but he couldn’t help himself. He had to have her. And, he’ll remember her forever. 

He goes up behind her and kisses her cheek. She leans against him and he wraps his arms around her. 

It’ll be over soon... he’ll plant another rose... 

\--

Rey watches as the water rushes past them and smiles. Today was perfect. They had a small picnic and walked along the water. He picked flowers for her and they made plans to go out again in a few days. She lays her head on his shoulder and sees a crow fly past them. 

“Did you have a good day?” he asks. 

“I did, thank you. It’s been wonderful Ben.” 

“I’m glad...” he runs his thumb over the top of her hand and stands. She looks up as he does and he holds out his hand to her. She takes it and he lifts her upward. He smiles and leans in. She closes her eyes and kisses him while his hands go to the small of her back. “So beautiful...” he whispers against her lips. She smiles and turns away from him. She looks out back over the water and hears him speak. She can’t understand what he says and as she goes to turn around; pain radiates through the back of her head. 

She falls to the ground with a solid thud and gasps into the dirt. Something smashes into her head once more and she stares off into the rose bushes. 

“All beauty must die...” she hears. Something drops to the side of her put she keeps looking at the roses. She can’t move a finger let alone her head. She can hear crickets chirping, the river water rushing past and ben breathing above her. She feels a small tingle on the corner of her mouth but she cannot tell what it is. Everything is numb. She feels nothing now... no pain... no tingling in her fingertips or soreness by her head. No worry, no anger. All she feels is peace. Nothing like she thought dying would be like... especially like this. 

Everything is gone... and so is she. 


End file.
